I'm Not Here To Make Any Friends
by CaptainHiddles
Summary: Roxas the younger twin by three minutes is dreading school; too many people, too much effort . Sora's always been the friendly sociable one that everyone likes. So why is this redhead trying to make life difficult?Sharing lockers, Borderline stalking and protecting Sora from Rikus ulterior motives. Things were easier when all i had to worry about was when my game would next update.
1. Enter Roxas

**Author's Note: **First fanfic so have patience with me, how do you even space these? My friend edited this for me so 10/10 A++ Seriously without her i wouldn't be posting this first chapter so. I've written much more but it had yet to be edited. The main pairing in this is Akuroku but there will be Soriku so yay. Attempted Zemyx.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts it would have a higher rating. But i don't so.

* * *

I've always liked the rain; something about the sound of water hitting the roof and sliding down the windows always makes me feel safe. That and when there's rain it isn't frowned upon to spend all day inside. I mean, it's not like I mean to be so antisocial.. it's just when you've recently finished tenth grade and you only have two more years of attending a hell hole daily, you feel like things are going to get better soon; you'll be far away from high school Then your parents drop the bomb that the whole family is packing up and moving to the city you start to feel a bit of hatred towards life.I know that doesn't sound that bad, most people would love to move to the big city, but not me, it's a death sentence, and that's under-exaggeration. You see, along with the loathing of life, I'm not a 'people person'.

Sora on the other hand, well, I'm kind of convinced he got all the charisma and I got… none. He's always been that talkative, fun loving child everybody is instantly drawn to while I'm the complete opposite; quite, shy and unsociable. While he's being invited to parties every weekend, I'm left at home. I don't really mind it though, I've always kept to myself a lot. That's why I don't want to go to the city, that's the problem with it.

My school now has about 300 kids I already find it hard enough to tolerate while this new public school I have to go to, Twilight Town Senior High School, is massive.

Then we have Sora in all this. I can't make friends for shit; majority of mine live on the other side of the world which is fine because they're always up to a game when I'm awake at 3 in the morning. My brother will have at least half the school begging him to be their friend by the end of the first day. While I'll obviously have my older brother, by three minutes as the smart ass himself likes to remind me constantly, to sit with during food breaks, I'm still dreading it.

We've only been in our new house for a week and I already hate it. The wifi signal in my bedroom is crappy, the bathroom is the furthest away and there's a stupid branch outside my window that is always hitting my second story bedroom window. Maybe one day I could jump out the window, break a bone and stay in hospital for a while.

I mean I don't love the hospital or anything, I'm not suicidal, I actually sometimes kinda like life, it would just be the perfect way to get out of school for a negligible tree branch is really starting to get on my last nerves. It can explain to my school why I was awake until midnight meaning I slept through my 6am first day is going to be just peachy. My ignorance comes in handy as I block out the pest of a branch and focus on the soothing rain. Before I know it I've drifted off into the hollow blackness of sleep.

-  
I'm back in Destiny Islands, wading into the clear, blue ocean. The sun is beating down on my skin and I feel the soft wind tickle my neck. I look around and I can't help but smile at my brother. He can be such an idiot but he will never cease to make me laugh. Only a handful of people, I feel, are worthy of hearing my laugh; he is definitely one of them. At this moment he is attempting to climb a paopu tree, he's having trouble though because, like me, he is exceedingly short for his age. I decide I want to leave the beach now, as lovely as it is, the sand gets in my hair and the salt makes my skin itch. I walk towards my brother and he climbs down the tree. He grips my shoulders. I'm confused. 'What are you doing Sora?' I question. He begins to shake me back and forwards. I'm awoken from what was obviously a dream by my obnoxiously loud sibling. "You need to wake up Roxas…wake up Roxas…Roxxxaasss..Roxas! Get your lazy arse out of bed!"

I jolt upright into a sitting position. "Good morning Roxas, sleep well?" Sora says as he stands up straight. How is it that someone can be so happy in the morning? It doesn't seem right.

"I'm going to kill you." I grumble as I pull my sheets off of me, because I on the other hand, am not a morning person.

"But I was kind enough to wake you dearest brother! You have ten minutes to get ready for school, wouldn't want us to be late for our first day at big city school, would you?!" He says in a sarcastic, baby tone of voice, a shit eating grin enveloping his face. He knows I don't want to go to school.

Wait, did he say ten minutes? I look at his clothing, he's dressed in a blue shirt with black knee length shorts. Does he realise how fucking cold it is here? I stop questioning my brother's clothing choice when I notice I have less than seven minutes now. I shoot out of bed pushing past Sora. I stumble to my closet and pull out the first items I see, a grey pair of pants, plain white t-shirt and a large blue hoody. I pick up my clothing choice along with a checkered arm band. Sora is still standing in my bedroom giving me an amused look; I don't see how this is funny.

Five minutes left to get the 'I just had a wild night of sex' look out of my hair. I clumsily run a brush through it and run to the bathroom, literally throwing on my school clothes. I cursed as I realised I hadn't showered and reached for the deodorant on the bathroom counter.  
I'm starting to wonder why I'm in such a rush to get ready for something I don't want to go to. Justin Bieber's 'Baby' on repeat would be better than what I am about to experience, and that's saying something.

"Roxas, my favourite Brother, the one that I would give my very life for, the one who.." I cut Sora off, he might be a nice person, but I've known him long enough to know he only speaks like that when he wants something.

"What do you want Sora?" I spit.

"Oh Roxas, I just wanted to express how much you mean to me… but if you would drive us to school today I would owe you my everlasting gratitude!" My brother has tried for his licence a number of times, but he's an idiot so I have to be the taxi.

"I thought mum was going to drive us today?"

"Oh.. She was but you know her work, she said she had to leave for a few days." I sighed. She always goes away for work, leaving me to babysit my older brother. I mean one time we somehow managed to light the freezer on fire... but we won't get into that.

"So Roxy, it's just you and me for a few days. It's gonna be so fun!" I glared.

"Whatever Sora. Get your bag and hop in the car."

I took the keys from the table and grabbed my own school bag, heading towards the front door. My mother's car was parked in the driveway, just like it always was. She had this deal with me; I could use her car when she's away, as long as I keep it clean and drive Sora if he needs to be places, and he 'needs' to be places a lot.

I opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. I started up the car and as the engine came roaring into life, Sora came stumbling out of the house with half a apple in his mouth. He was up before me and still hadn't eaten breakfast? I swear he spends his mornings watching cartoons opposed to getting ready for school. Sora slid into the seat next to me and screamed, "Ready Roxas?"  
"As I'll ever be, let's get there and get this over and done with." I replied.  
"That's the spirit." He said as he plugged his iPod into the docking station. I curse mother every time I have to sit through one Sora's preppy songs. It was her idea to install a dock in her car and now I'm paying for it. I rolled my eyes as he pressed shuffle, preparing myself for an irksome five minute drive to our new school.

Half way through "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira, we pulled into the school's parking lot.  
I parked the car and shut off the radio system. I looked at Sora.  
"Never again Sora, never again will i let you play your music." I spoke as I opened the door and stepped out of the car.

I looked up at our new school, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be; it was at least ten times worse. The whole building was painted white, that is except for the inapt red writing painted across the side of the building that proclaimed that the school was "The home of Mansex". I'm guessing that that's a vandal's fancy nickname for our new principal. So this new school was teaming with delinquents? Oh joy. Sora was still speaking but I paid no mind, I think he was going on about some new game he started playing or something, I honestly couldn't care less.

I made sure that the car was locked because if mum's car got stolen on the first day of school, all hell would break loose. I'd probably get castrated.. I'd hate to explain that to my future boyfriend. Once I felt like the car was as safe as it would be considering it was occupied by a bunch of idiot teenagers, I started walking towards the school. My brother followed closely behind, humming an obnoxious song that he damn well would annoy the shit out of me.

The other reason I was extremely annoyed was because if my brother didn't hurry his ass up, we would both be left behind a line of teenagers trying to get schedules and locker numbers. We climbed the stairs and I opened the double doors to the front of the school. The halls were a lovely shade of grey, which only made the idea of school slightly more depressing.

"Roxas, what time does school start again?"I gave him a look.

"We've been over this like fifty times Sora, school starts at 8:15 but we have to get to the office before the bell so we have time to find our lockers, got it?" Anger broke through the calm tone I usually kept as nervousness crept into my system. What if no one liked me? What if I was an outcast?

"Alright Roxas! No need to snap, gosh.." I rolled my eyes expecting another comment about that but before Sora could get it out, he spotted the office.  
"Roxas, I found the office." He chirped as he pointed to the sign that read in huge black writing 'office'.

"No shit Sora." I replied sarcastically. He gaped at me; he's given up on my swearing. He walked in front of me only turning around to poke his tongue at me, this my dear friends is a primary example of how mature my brother is.


	2. Got it memorized?

**Author's Note:** WOOoooh updating what finally Gabby you're such a loser. Okay expect updates much sooner than this from now on. Yay. If you're still reading this you have my everlasting love.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters i just use them as my puppets.

* * *

I followed my brother into the office, it seemed my luck had changed. There were only two other students in the office and they all seemed to be doing the same as I intended to do. Somehow my idiot brother had gotten to the front of the line, and he was smiling and chatting to the lady at reception. Sometimes he is too nice for his own teens behind him should be getting annoyed but they honestly didn't seem to mind.

Usually i wouldn't second glance another person based on their appearance but these people were certainly... Different? Yeah different, and taller than me. What struck me as odd was their hair; like what? Who had hair like that?. The tallest of the pair had pink hair. Pink!. The other shorter male had silver almost white hair, it was pulled back into a ponytail.

My first thought was that he was really... pretty? I don't know, let's forget I said that.

I looked back to Sora who was still chatting away,and then back to the silveret. And there was no doubt about it, he was checking my brother out, before i could walk up to Sora, demand he stop talking, and forcefully drag him out of the room before he got molested or something, a third voice spoke behind me; It was a nice voice. "Oi, Riku. i can see that you're distracted but school starts in ten minutes if you hadn't noticed", I turned and saw the third person sitting in one of those waiting chairs; i dislike them, they remind me of hospitals.

Even sitting down he was taller than me and the hair, when i say redhead, by no means do i mean ginger, nobody is born with hair as red as that, that shit came from a bottle. The Silver haired didn't look impressed with his Redheads friends comment, he sent him a glare that may even be able to match mine.

Sora, being the oblivious child he is, didn't even notice, I don't think he even heard the Redheads comment. I decided, being the lovely little brother I am, that I needed to get him out of this situation that may contaminate his innocence "Sora, if you're done chatting up the receptionist, I would like to go to my locker now", I said without batting an eyelid, apparently no one had realised I was in the room; I'm seriously not that short.

All eyes turned on me, I felt like I should just shrink through the floor.

Right now, the fiery pits of hell called for me.

'Oh, right, sorry Roxas, no need to be so grumpy', Sora blushed when he saw that he was holding up the line, mumbling an apology he skipped towards me and held up our timetables, "We're not in any classes together, but I think our lockers are close, so that's a plus, right?" Sora smiled at me.

"Right" I mumbled as I walked out the door, knowing Sora would follow.

"Why are you so grumpy Roxy?"he asked as he handed me my timetable.

"No reason, I just don't like it when strangers are sizing up my brother like something to eat" I sounded pissed off and I knew it.

Sora's eyes opened wide "What are you talking about Roxas?"

I sighed, "Never mind Sora, can I have my locker number now?" I paused "Please".

Sora grinned "Since you asked so nicely, little brother" He handed it to me.

"Three minutes Sora, three minutes" I so nicely pointed out

"Whatever Roxy, come on, lets find our lockers" Sora started walking towards the wall lined with lockers.

"Uhh Sora?, what number are you?" I asked

"I am number 126" He paused locating his locker,"Which is right here. And it's a bottom locker, someone took my hight into mind bless them" Sora chirped.

"Hooray for you Sora, I'm number.." I sighed "113" i looked up, someone really had it in for me " Just my luck, it's the top locker", maybe if I stand on my toes, I'll be able to get into this locker. "Sora, get to your class I don't want you to be late" I can be nice when I want to, I cared about my brother.

"But Roxasss", he dragged my name out in a whining tone; one in which I despised.

"Just get to class Sora, my first class is History, it's just in that room over there" I pointed across the hall "You have Math and it's on the other side of school grounds, better get going" I turned Sora around having pushed him forward, students were already beginning to file into the halls eager to get their first Monday back over and done with.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch" Sora said as he began jogging down the hall. I looked back up to my locker, you've gotta be shitting me.

"So Blondie, any reason you're intently glaring at my locker?" I turned and looked at the owner of the voice, leaning against a wall was the redhead from the Office.

"You're locker?" I questioned "it says here that this happens to be my locker" I held up my timetable proving my point, clearly he has the wrong locker. Wait what did he call me?.

"Ha look at that, we have to same numbers" He pulled out a piece of crumpled paper from his trousers to prove to me that yes 113 was in fact his locker.

"Uhh, is this going to be a problem?" I asked "I could always ask for a new one,I'll go do that now", I picked up my bag and turned towards the office.

A hand grabbed hold of my shoulder, and I gulped "It's not going to be a problem Blondie, I'm happy to share" I turned to face the redhead " You look like you could need help reaching the top shelf anyway" I glared at the Redhead. I don't know this kid, and he's giving me nicknames and insulting my height, Sora always tells me that if I want friends I have to at least try and be nice.

"Right, I don't have a problem with sharing, but I would love it if you called me Roxas, Blondie doesn't really sit well with me, you know?"

"Okay, Roxas" He smiled, I finally got a chance to look at him; I mean really look at him. His hair was as red as ever, gelled up into impossible spikes, from afar they looked hard and sharp, but now they looked soft, and wow, his eyes, they must be contacts, no one has eyes as green as that, and oh shit he caught me looking.

"The name's Axel, that's A-X-E-L got it memorized?" he tapped his forehead, I just continued to looks at him like he was insane that is until I realised that he actually wanted an answer. I could feel my face heating up.

"Uhh, yeah got it memorized.", Axel smiled

"Good, now don't go forgetting me Roxy", he opened the our locker and placed his bag inside, only only pulling out a large history book, he has history too?

"It's Roxas" I corrected "That's R-0-X-A-S" I added in a condescending tone, I don't mean to be a smart arse, it's just I barely allow Sora to call me Roxy.

"Right, okay Roxas" He didn't even try and hide the smirk on his face "so..What's your first subject today?" I held up the history book I had just pulled out of my bag to answer his question, he took a look at it and his smirk grew.

"So you'll be joining me for History. Zexion's such a downer, and if you're late for his class he'll keep givin' disapproving stares, it's best to avoid those" I nodded.

"We should get going then" I said as I began walking towards our History room. Axel caught up to me easily due to his overly long legs.

"You're new right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, we moved here a week ago" He nodded as I opened the classroom door, the class was almost empty, surely there had to be more students taking this class, he walked past me and seated himself at the very front of the class "Hello Zexy, Miss me?" He spoke to the teacher like an old friend. The teacher looked up from a book he appeared to be reading, his hair was a silver blue colour and it covered half of his face.

"Hello Axel, the time I spent away from you was tremendous and I'm going to miss it" he looked back down at his book again.

"Oh Zexion you wound me" Axel spoke in a mock hurt tone.

Zexion either didn't hear or just didn't care, he placed his book on the desk sighed and stood up. He was short, still taller than me but short. He looked over to me and motioned me to sit down next to the redhead, once seated I pulled out my notebook and prepared to take down notes, a lot of people dislike History but I actually enjoy it. I like to learn about the stupid choices people made in the past, and the stupid people who followed them like sheep.

Zexion spoke in the most depressing tone I deemed possible, it was hard enough to focus on his lecture without the redhead next me tapping away on the desk with his pen. I braced myself for the longest hour of my life.


	3. Love you too Roxy

**Author's Note: **Okay after this chapter things will get better okay, stay with me. Next chapter is over 5,000 words so. In other news i bought tickets to Supanova going to be the shortest Axel there even in heels seriously.

**Disclaimer:** Do you see Axel and Roxas making out? No, Because i still don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own any of the characters, i just use them for your entertainment.

* * *

History was hell to sit through, though it wouldn't have been so bad if Zexion hadn't been the most depressing person to ever walk the earth; by the end of class I swear I was contemplating double suicide with myself. I'm sure the whole six other students stupid enough to choose advanced History would agree with me, all except Axel.

I swear that kid only took the class to piss off Zexion; which is a harder task than you may think. Zexion finally gave in after about half an hour of torment from the redhead, demanding that he leave the room. Axel happily walked out of the room, only stopping to blow Zexion a kiss, earning an eye roll from the teacher.

Sora wasn't in any of my other morning classes, but that was to be expected; I'm fantastic at English and Science when Sora's, well, Sora's a really nice person.  
The clock hanging in my English class seemed to be stuck on 11:56 and refused to move, I really can't wait to get out of this class. I took another look at the clock, and we now only have two minutes before I have to face the tedious task of finding the school cafeteria; but anything is better than being stuck in an English class where the teacher looks like he's about to disembowel someone for even breathing wrong.

Did I miss the memo about having to look weird as fuck to attend this school? I mean this teacher has blue hair, his eyes are fucking yellow but the most intimidating thing is the large 'X' shaped scar running through the middle of his face. Clearly a teacher I would like to keep on his good side.

I looked at the clock, and after what felt like an eternity, it finally read 12:00, people around we were gathering their things and standing to leave, it would be best if I did the same.

Luckily for me the redheaded cretin was nowhere to be found on the way to our shared locker; I made a mental note to avoid him at all cost. I placed my books back into my bag and closed the locker door. Sora would have gotten out of class before me so it's my best guess that he is already waiting for me in the cafeteria; no doubt sitting with people he would soon call his friends.

I don't know what it is about my brother but everyone wants to be with him, I sometimes can't help but feel slightly jealous, not that i would show it.

I made my way to the cafeteria. It was a large room painted the same dull white as everything else, with only one entry, many tables were placed around the room. I looked around for that familiar head of brunette hair. I didn't take long for me to spot him he was seated in between the kid with platinum hair from the office; Riku I think his name was, and a taller kid with dirty blonde hair that was spiked into a mullet mohawk style; he looked kinda bizarre.

Sora was quick to spot me, he half jumped half crawled over the blonde kid and ran towards me, "Roxas, How were your first three periods? Mine were so boring, I think my science teacher wants to dissect me, but music was good. That's where I met Demyx he said I could sit with him at lunch if I wanted, and I said that'd be great Demyx, would it be okay if my little brother sat with us too? And he said yes, oh my god Roxas, he's so nice", Sora said most of this without taking a breath how he did this amazed and annoyed me, he didn't give me a chance to answer any of his questions, because he was leading me by my hand to the table; the table where two of the kids from earlier today sat.

Once we were at the table he felt the need to introduce me to his new found friends "Demyx, this is my little brother Roxas", Demyx smiled and waved a little at me "And Roxas this is Demyx, Riku, Larxene and Marluxia" they all lifted their heads to look at me; I figured smiling would be the correct thing to do in this situation so I did just that. Marluxia removed his bag from the seat beside him and I took it as an offer to sit.

Everyone continued talking to each other and from what I heard I can deduced that Marluxia and Larxene are a couple, obviously she doesn't mind his extremely flamboyant hair. Demyx plays sitar and is in the same classes as my brother, which is great I guess, because from what i can tell they are both idiots, and Riku hasn't said much. I don't like the way he keeps looking at my brother. If he values his life and his girl hair, he best be stopping that.

"So what about you Roxas?", I looked up to see that Demyx was attempting to include me into a conversation.

"Sorry?" I replied, recovering from my daze.

"I was asking you if you like it in Twilight town, Sora said he likes it", Sora, you lying little shit, just yesterday you were telling me how much you miss Destiny Islands and wish you could go back. I looked at Sora and he just shrugged.

"Uhh, yeah, it seems nice, I haven't really looked around much yet though, I was think about going up to that clocktow.." I couldn't finish my sentence because I was being interrupted.

"I think Vexen want's to kill me, I mean if I wasn't meant to mix the chemicals, he shouldn't have given them to me" The person interrupting me was none other than Axel, and just as I was beginning to think I wouldn't have to put up with him for the rest of the day.

The next person who spoke was Riku "Axel, Vexen want's to kill everyone don't think that you're special".

"Yeah but you didn't set his lab coat on fire, man, you should have seen his face", Axel slid into the only seat still vacant and it happened to be the one next to me. I soon found myself wedged in between the flamboyant haired Marluxia and obstreperous redhead.  
My discomfort must have been obvious because Sora was giggling at me; yes giggling like a schoolgirl,  
"Umm Axel, i think you're suffocating my brother" How does Sora know Axel? I knew I couldn't ask him though, because said redhead was turning his head to look at me.

"Oh shit, sorry blondie" He moved over so I would have more room. "Didn't see you there" seriously, I'm not that short, he's just tall; like really tall, I mean, seriously, when did he go through puberty, seven?

"I'm not that short am I?" I asked  
"Aw, don't worry Roxas, you know what they say about good things" No I don't, what do they say about good things?

"Actually I don't. Care to elaborate?" I challenged him.

"They come in small packages" He laughed and I glared. "I think I'm going to like you Roxy, but I must leave. Zexion wants me to spend his lunch with me, a bit selfish I must say " He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, only stopping to salute his friends goodbye.  
I breathed a sigh of relief, that is until I looked up at Sora's face. He was wearing that shit eating grin again.

"What?!" I sounded irritated

"Nothing, just my little brother's already making friends" He wiped a fake tear away from his eyes; if I didn't love my brother, I would have killed him a thousand times over.

"Shut up and eat your lunch idiot", Sora just continued smiling.

So far today has been fan-fucking-tastic.

Not much happened throughout the rest of the day, and before I knew it, I was waiting in the car for Sora, who had said he said he needed to get something from his locker, but i don't understand what he could need on his first day and if he didn't hurry up his idiot arse up i was going to leave without him.  
As if on cue Sora came running out of the front doors of school he opened the door and slid in, "Did you get what you needed?" I asked; Sora was prone to forgetting things easily. Sora gave me a blank stare, I don't care if he forgot, I'm not waiting another minute in this car.

"Oh yeah, I needed to get my math book, I left it in my locker, but guess who was waiting there?" Sora looked like he really expected me to guess.

"Santa Claus?" i guessed.

"No Silly, Riku was waiting for his dad, he's a teacher, you know? I didn't know, his name's Leonheart, thats cool I guess" he paused "Maybe that's why he's so smart?" Sora needs to get to the point faster, I'm losing interest already.

"That's truly amazing Sora, and I care why?" I said snidely.

"Because, Roxas, we all know how good I am at math" I sighed; Sora sucked at math, he sucked so bad. "Anyway, Leon's a math teacher right, so I was like, jeez, Riku you must be good at math and he was like yeah he doesn't say much Roxas it's kinda weird and then I was like I'm really bad at math sigh and then Riku lit up and was like if you want Sora I could help you with your math and I was like wow that'll be great Riku thank you so much" Sora paused for a breath and then continued "And that is why Riku is coming over tomorrow, to help with my math homework"Sora had finally finished speaking. I hit my head on the steering wheel.

"Sora, You are an idiot".

"Love you too Roxy".


	4. Enter Riku

**Author's Note:** I know i said there was going to be over 5.000 words, but something happened a ffnet screwed me over sigh, i think it's just my fault. BUT Anyway longest chapter yet enjoy. Enter Riku

**Disclaimer:** I wish i owned Kingdom Hearts so i could make all the fangirls cry, but i don't so i'm sorry.

* * *

I lay on my bed, my laptop placed on my chest as always. I had recently downloaded an emulator for playstation because Sora, being the hopeless klutz he is, had broken my old one; oh how I missed it, the hours I spent avoiding human contact,it was like losing an old friend. Who would have thought? Death by apple juice.

I was playing one of Soras stupid games; something about a kid fighting monsters with a key or something. Not that I was paying much attention, I kept thinking about school, something I try to avoid doing at all cost. It hadn't been as bad as I thought, I guess the people seem nice enough. The time at the bottom of my laptop read, 7:23 pm, I should most probably make something to eat; wouldn't want to risk Sora burning the house down for the sake of dinner.

I looked in the fridge, we had left cover spaghetti, but I wouldn't trust it. I gave up on looking for food in the fridge, and decided that if we wanted to eat we'd have to cook, and that ended so well last time. The pantry was full of Ramen noodles, which would be fine if I was Naruto but I'm not. At least it was something that I would be able to cook.

"Sora, how do you feel about eating noodles for the rest of the week!?" I shouted to Sora, who was residing somewhere up stairs; no doubt playing on his xBox or something.

"Do I have to cook?!" There is no way in hell I'm letting Sora touch anything with a burning flame.

"No!" I shouted "I'll do it" I value my life too much to let Sora cook.

Sora walked down the stairs and seated himself in the kitchen.

"Good, then that's fine, maybe we'll keep the freezer this time" we aren't meant to talk about the freezer episode.

~What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away~ my phone started flashing on the bench top. Sora gave me a look; the only person who calls me is mum, so this must be important. I unlocked my phone to answer

"Hello?"

"Roxas, how was your first day at school? I'm sorry I didn't see you off." My mother likes to skip introductions.

"It was alright, you know Sora, already made a bunch of friends" Sora was looking at me, I just shrugged and mouthed 'Mum".

"Oh, that's lovely sweetie." I cringed at the pet name "but why I'm really calling, is to say I'm going to be away a bit longer than I had expected" Should I have expected any less from my mother?

"That's fine mum, Sora and I are more than capable of caring for ourselves" Sora hated it when I spoke rudely to our mother, but it's not like she doesn't deserve it. She's been leaving Sora and I alone for weeks on end since we were thirteen; I don't even remember the last time she was with us on our birthday.

"Okay, I have to go Roxas, tell Sora I love him and I'll see you in a few weeks, love you." With that, the phone went dead.

"What did she say?" Sora asked. I just sighed; Sora never takes it good when Mum's away.

"She said she's going to be away for a few weeks, and not to let you touch anything in the kitchen" the last part was a lie, but seriously, there should be a law.

"A few weeks? We just moved in, Roxas, she hasn't even unpacked her things yet" Sora looked upset. I hated seeing him upset, he is always the happy one.

"I know, Sora, but it doesn't matter, you should be used to it by now." Sora frowned "So, I guess you're going to have to put up with my cooking," I smiled. Sora noticed and smiled back; a smile was good, you'd hate to see emo Sora.

"You better get back in the kitchen Roxas, I'm hungry!" He laughed, it was a bit forced, but it'll have to do for now.

I rolled my eyes "You're a little shit, you know?"

"Oh, but Roxas, you love me" He spoke dramatically placing a hand over his heart.

"Shut up," and with that I went back to cooking our meal of noodles.

* * *

~I'm a firestarter, a twisted firestarter~ Riku sighed as he picked up his phone, that was Axels ringtone; math homework would have to wait.

"What do you want?" he demanded; Axel always wants something no need to beat around the bush.

"It is true?" The redhead demanded.

"Is what true?" What is Axel talking about?

"You have a hot date with Spiky tomorrow" I assumed he is talking about me tutoring Sora.

"What the fuck Axel? Who told you this?"

"Demyx, Who else? Anyway, is it true?, Please tell me it's true" Fucking Demyx; he lives to spread gossip.

"I'm just helping him with math, Axel, why, you jealous?"I never thought Sora would be Axels type; Sora better not be Axels type.

"What? No, I assume you have his number. Now anyway cough it up i have a blond to harass".

"Why should I give it to you?" Riku challenged him.

"Because I don't think you want Sora to know you still sleep with a teddy bear" Riku could hear the grin the redhead was wearing through the phone.

"You wouldn't?" I wouldn't put anything past Axel.

"Haha, try me" Riku sighed

"Fine." Sorry Roxas. Riku hung up and texted the redhead Sora's number. This feels like a mistake.  
Riku turned his phone off and continued his math work.

* * *

The sun was rising, my room was painted with a orange tint. I looked over to my clock, 6:25, why is it that you always wake up a few minutes before the alarm rings? In a few minutes, Sora would come bursting through my door demanding me to make him food, I should probably get up now.

Second day at Twilight Town high, oh, I am bubbling with excitement. I pulled off my sheets, but before I could even stand up, my phone beeps, signaling that I had gotten a text, which is odd because mother never texted us, she always calls, and that's only if it's important. I took the phone from the nightstand and looked at the text, "Good Morning Sunshine :)!" What the hell? It was from an unknown number, I didn't dwell on that too long though because Sora came bursting through my door.

"Roxas!" Sora looked at me "You're awake? That's a nice change" he saw that I was holding my phone. "Did mum call again? Did she change her mind, and she's coming back home?" He asked hopefully. So he was still upset about that?

"No, Sora, it was just a wrong number" he frowned "Come on I'll make us breakfast before school" with this he perked up a little.

"You're the best Roxy"I just nodded.

After Sora had devoured about sixteen pancakes, we left for school. The five minute trip there was uneventful. Sora had to put up with my music all the way there, because there was no way I was going to listen Disney's Greatest Soundtrack again, "Roxas, your music makes me want to break things." I sighed

"Put up with it Sora, we're here anyway" we pulled into the parking lot once more, Sora was quick to get out of the car.  
We parted ways at the lockers, Sora had kept all his things for this morning in his bag so needn't go to his locker. I, on the other hand, needed to get all my things.

I sighed and opened the locker, I needed my things for... I checked my timetable. This morning I had math and double english. Oh joy. Once I had all my books, I closed my locker door. "Good morning sunshine!" Behind it was no other than Axel. "Holy shit Axel, why'd you have to sneak up on me like that?" He shrugged.

"Bored" I rolled my eyes, could he get anymore annoying, seriously, wait, what did he call me?

"It was you!" I accused the redhead, pointing a finger at him.

"What was me?" He was trying to look genuinely confused, but he was doing a poor job.

"You sent me that creepy text!" Now he was grinning

"I never did such thing," he moved to pull his books out of the locker, still smiling like an idiot.

"Liar" I placed my own books into my bag zipping it up.

"Maybe," he looked at me "See you at lunch" he walked past and I swear he winked at me. What?

* * *

~A few hours in the past, but not many~

Sora lay on his bed, he was holding a Playstation controller, and he needed to get past this level before he went to bed, there was no way he would let his character die again, this was for the greater good! His character died once again.

"I'll never get past this level" he sighed dramatically, the clock next to his bed read 2:45am "I didn't realize it was so late!" he said out loud. Deciding that it was time to go to sleep, he turned off the gaming console. ~I'm in heaven when you kiss me, show me how you miss me, take me with you back to wonderland Who would be calling at this hour?

"Hello, Sora speaking"

"Yo, Spikey it's me you know Axel?" What?

"Huh, um, hi how'd you get my number?" Why is he calling me?

"I made Riku give it to me, but that's not important" Oh that makes sense "Can I have Roxas' number?" he paused "Please"

"You want my brothers number? Why?" Should I give it to him? He seems nice enough.

"Because we're friends Sora" the redhead lied

"Oh, okay." Roxas making friends already, that's something new. "I'll text it to you"

"Thanks Sora, see you at school" The phone went dead, Sora sent the redhead the number and fell asleep.

* * *

Riku looks nothing like Leon, Leon has has brown hair for one, it's almost as long as Riku's though. He also wears a permanent straight face, and too much leather, I don't think he's smiled once since beginning the lesson, but I must admit, he is a good teacher, if Riku is half as good at math as his father, Sora might actually learn something, if he's not, you know, getting molested by Riku. I'm going to make sure Sora leaves his bedroom door open while Riku is tutoring him.

Math wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. I understood most of what the Leon was talking about, as I've always been good at math, so it wasn't much to worry about.

Double english was tedious, Saix still looked as if he would maim anyone who'd dare talk in his class, he spent the whole two periods talking non stop. What was even worse, was that he expected us to take notes on everything he said.

The bell signaling lunch rang, and my head hurt. I made my way to the cafeteria, and I was surprised when I saw that Riku was the only one sitting at the table; the others must be running late. I took the seat across from Riku. Neither of us spoke for a long while, and I was beginning to think that maybe  
Riku was mute. I decided that I would have to be the one to start the conversation.

"Um, hi Riku", my voice was so awkward.

"Hello" he didn't even bother looking at me. Rude.

"Um, where is everyone?" I was trying to make conversation, but I was also curious, as I didn't want to spend my lunch with Riku.

He looked up, eyes scanning the seats around us "Not here" he sounded kinda pissed, what did I do? I thought making conversation was a friendly thing to do?

"You know, you don't look anything like Leon" I spurted out, it made Riku look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm adopted" oh that explains it.

"Oh oka.." My word were cut off my brother.

"Hey Riku!" Riku turned away from me to look at my brother. He smiled; Riku. Smiled. Smiled! at my brother.

"Hey Sora, finished your math homework?" He asked.

"Ha um, no, I thought you could help me with it later." I know Riku was hoping that was his answer.

"Sure, no problem" Sora sat down next to me, barely a minute later the rest of the group showed up, taking the remaing seats. Axel was nowhere to be seen; Probably in detention for setting the school hamster on fire or something.

"I'm here, what are your other two wishes?" I jumped, hitting my knees on the table in front of me. I turned to glare at Axel,he chuckled and sat in the seat next to me, "Second time in one day, Roxas. Miss me?"

"No." I continued to glare at Axel, I've known him for what, two days? And he is already trying to mess with me.

"Oh Roxas, you break my heart!" He said in a fake hurt tone. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You have a heart? Who would have ever guessed?" The person who spoke was Riku. Axel poked his tongue out at him. Great, these people were as mature as my brother.

The rest of the day passed too quick for my liking, because this meant I would have to give Riku a ride to my house; Riku the one who hates me for no reason, Riku the one who clearly wants to get into my poor oblivious brothers pants.

I was standing outside my car, waiting for Sora and Riku to get here, when Sora came strolling out of the school, Riku trailing just behind him. In the sunlight Riku's hair looked white, opposed to the silver colour it normally was. The pair walked up to the unlocked car.

Sora slid into the passengers seat, and Riku slid into the back. Once I was seated in the front, I started the car up. It was a bit awkward to have another  
person besides Sora in the car with me driving but I would have to deal with it. I moved to turn on my iPod, hitting shuffle. The song "Summer Shudder" started playing through the speakers. I smiled, it was one of my favorite songs. I pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive home. In the back Riku chuckled.

I raised my eyebrow "What are you laughing about?" I asked, What did he find so amusing?

"Nothing, I just knew" What did he know?

"Knew what?" What's with people talking in half sentences today?

"I knew your music taste would be excruciating" I glared at him.

"Would you rather listen to Sora's music?" Please don't say yes, I've heard the lion king soundtrack too many times.

"Yes, actually." He looked extremely pleased with himself. Sora smiled brighter than the sun.

"You heard him Roxy, we're listening to my music!" I sighed as Sora plugged in his iPod, three more minutes.I looked in the mirror only to see Riku looking back at me. He mouthed "Roxy" and raised an eyebrow. I sighed and looked away. That's it, I'm changing my name and moving to Mexico.

I once again survived Sora's music, but almost died when he stared singing along to "I just can't wait to be king". We pulled into our driveway Riku and Sora got out of the car. I followed closely behind them. Sora threw his bag onto the couch and Riku did the same, then they both headed to Sora's room. I threw myself onto the couch. I had a massive headache, sometime I wonder how I put up with Sora.

"Sora!" I shouted to my brother upstairs.

"Yes Roxy!?" That name again, Riku's not going to let that go.

"Leave the door open!"

"Why!" Oh bless his poor innocent soul.

"Just do it!"

"Okay!" I could hear Sora asking Riku what he was laughing at, I sighed into a pillow, and before I knew it I was asleep.

I wasn't aware how long I was asleep, until there was a knock on the door. I took my phone out of my pocket, and it read 5:28. I've been asleep for just over two hours, I hope Riku hasn't molested my brother too much since then.

"Roxas! Can you get the door!?" oh right the door, I rolled off the couch, fully aware that I had pretty serious bed hair right about now. I opened the door. I had to look up to see the knockers face. It was none other than Axel.

"Hello Roxy" he said, glancing at my hair. "Did I miss something?" It took me a second to get what he was saying, and he laughed at the stupid face I made.

"Why are you here Axel? How do you know how to get to my house?"

"To see my favorite blonde of course" he paused and I glared at him "I'm also here to pick up Riku", oh that makes sense. I pointed upstairs

"Second room to the left." He nodded "And if the door is closed, I'd advise you to knock".

"Good advice he walked upstairs, I walked back to the couch and collapsed once again. Sora,Riku and Axel walked down the stairs, I closed my eyes. What do I have to do for a minute of peace in this house?

"Thanks for helping me Riku, I think I finally get it" He smiled at Riku and I had to withhold myself from making gagging noises.

"No problem, anytime Sora" he smiled, opening the door and stepping outside with Axel "I'll see you at school?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah, see you at school." Oh it it was like one of those 'you hang up first, no you hang up first' kind of things. I can't handle this anymore. I got off the couch once again, and walked over to the door

"I think this is the time where we close the door and you leave" Sora was glaring at the back of my head.

"What, no kiss goodbye Roxas?" Axel said, I shot him a glare and gave him the finger, closing the door.

I turned to look at Sora,"That was mean Roxas" he sounded really annoyed "Why do you hate Riku so much, he's just being nice" Sora was pouting now, there was no escape.

"Too nice" and with that I walked upstairs and collapsed into my bed, I swear to Jesus, if someone disturbs me once more I'm going to rip their eyes out.


	5. Playing hard to get

**Author's Note:** Updates too much, Chapter five you guys ready? I sent this to my friend to edit and she was fangirling over Demyx because he is the guys get a little Akuroku this time sorry for making you wait so long. Anyone else finish season 8 of Supernatural and want to cry with me?

**Disclaimer:** Let me check under my bed, nope still don't own kingdom hearts. There's no Axel or Roxas under there either. I also don't own Runes of magic or Mario.

* * *

The rest of the week was going fine, I was doing well in my classes, and I hadn't even attempted to commit one homicide. It was Friday, which meant I could spend the next two days in my bedroom playing R.O.M with Pence and Hayner, it was going to be great, we were finally going to get to level 78, but Sora had to go and change my fantastic plan, because of the little socialite he is.

It was lunch, and everyone was talking about their plan's for the weekend, apparently they had all planned to go to Demyx's house to watch movies, but there was a change of plans, and Demyx couldn't have anyone over; something about leaving a tap running and flooding the house, coming from anyone else, I would say that was a horrible excuse, but Demyx is an idiot, so I wouldn't put that past him.

"Demyx, what do you mean you flooded the house?" asked Marluxia

"I mean I flooded the house, there is like three inches of water Marly, I had to put my sitar out to dry" Demyx explained.

"So, we can't have it at Dems house because he doesn't know how to turn off the tap, so where can we have it?" Axel questioned.

"You could use our house, we're the only ones there at the moment, so no one would mind" all eyes turned to Sora, like fuck no one would mind, I would sure as hell mind.

"Are you sure Sora? Would you have enough room for all of us?" Riku spoke to Sora, while I silently fumed in the corner.

"Yeah there's heaps of room, I don't mind" Sora smiled, throughout this week Sora's became good friends with everyone here, everyone always likes Sora.

"Then it's settled then, Sora's place at five" Axel spoke, and then he grinned placing an arm around my shoulders "That means I get to spend more time with Roxy here".

Since the Riku incident on Tuesday, everyone has taken up calling me Roxy, and I've stopped fighting it, because there is not chance that I would win. "Take it off, before I break it off" I calmly looked at Axel.

He winked "You can try" and try I did, but as skinny as Axel is, he isn't weak. Removing the pesky limb from my shoulders proved an impossible task. I sighed and gave up.

"I win again" he chuckled, still not removing his arm.

The drive home was uneventful. Sora was talking nonstop about how excited he was about having everyone over. I just nodded, there was no point trying to argue to Sora about this, he just got over Riku thing "Maybe you'll get to know Riku better, Roxas, and then you can be friends" Oh Sora you can only hope.

* * *

The clock on my laptop read 3:30, we had few hours to clean the house; correction, Sora had a a few hours to clean the house. I on the other hand am going to go play on my PC before I have to participate in the social event. I was not looking forward to it, but Sora told me I should at least try and be civil.

An hour and a half later Riku rocked up at our house accompanied by the oh so famous Axel, last time Axel was over to pick up Riku I didn't get a look at his car, so when looked out of the window I didn't expect to see a bike; not a bicycle, a motor bike. He pulled of his helmet, and i wondered how he could fit his insane spiked hair into it. I was surprised to see that it in fact, wasn't spiked, it hung straight, a bit longer than his shoulders. Riku's hair was tied into a ponytail l, but Axel, Axel looked good, like really good. I pulled away from the window, there was no way I found Axel attractive. Nope, no way.

Downstairs, I could hear Sora letting them in. I sighed, it was going to be a long night. A few minutes later Marluxia and Larxene arrived. When Demyx arrived, I would be forced downstairs by Sora.

Someone knocked on my door; which was odd because Sora wouldn't even bother knocking. "Come in" I don't know why I said that, people don't come in my room. The door opened, and Axel stood in my doorway. He looked around my room; I had finally gotten around to putting up all of my posters.

"Hey Ax, Sora want me to come down?" The redhead nodded, and walked into my room, picking something off of my shelf. Oh god. He held it up to his hand.

"Ninja?" It was a part of a Cosplay don't judge me.

"Shut up" I stood up and walked out of my room "Demyx not here?" I asked.

"No, he said something about stalking Zexy" He paused "I mean, he's grounded for flooding the house" Right likely story.

I looked at Axel, and then noticed something different " Axel! what the fuck happened to your eyebrows?" They were half burnt off, and he was laughing? Why is he laughing?

Once he got his breath back he answered "Homemade fireworks, Roxas, you should try it sometime" He burnt off his own eyebrows?!

"I'd rather keep my eyebrows, thanks" We made our way into the loungeroom.

Sora and Riku were playing Mario. I felt pity for Riku; Sora never loses, never.

"Hey Roxy, you came out of your cave" He's been calling my bedroom my cave for almost a year now; something about only leaving it for food.

"Only because if I didn't I feared Axel would start setting things on fire" I replied casually, laying on the couch and resting my legs on Soras lap.

"Don't give me any ideas, Roxy" I smiled, though I'm not sure if he was kidding or not. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Can we put on a movie now? I have to leave before 12" Larxene spoke in her usual snarky tone. Marluxia placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Right, sorry, uh movie?" Sora looked at our ample selection of movies. In the end we settled for X-Men first class. I was happy with this choice. Riku moved from the floor and sat beside my brother. I kept poking Riku with my toes if he looked like he was getting too close to my brother; though this only made him move closer.

I was glaring as Riku rested his arm behind Sora's head, he was smirking at me. Sora was so caught up in the movie that he didn't notice. Riku placed his arm around Soras shoulder,Sora turned away from the Tv and looked at Riku, exchanging smiles and moving closer to Riku so he could rest his head on his shoulder; to Sora this was friendly cuddling. But to me this was Riku giving me the finger and asking what I'm going to do about it.

"I'm watching you" I mouthed, glaring my hardest at Riku.

"I know." He mouthed back, resting his chin in Soras hair.

It wasn't long until the movie had finished. Sora yawned ~I'm a fire starter, a twisted fire starter~ Axel pulled a phone from his pocket "It's Dem" he unlocked and answered the phone "Hello?".

"Axel! Zexy's so mean, I didn't think he could see me, but before I knew it he had tipped a bucket of water over me! Now I'm dripping wet, tell Sora I'm coming" the blonde was yelling loud enough for everyone to hear. Axel winced, looking at Sora who just gave him a thumbs up.

"That serves you right for peeking through his windows, I mean, really Dem"

"Shut up Axel, you're the one who was begging Riku for blondies numbe.." Axel shut his phone.

"Demyx said he'll be over soon" the redhead chuckled nervously looking over to me, I raised an eyebrow. There was a knock on the Door, that was fast. Sora was too busing using Riku as a makeshift pillow so i stood up to answer the door, i opened it to a very wet looking Demyx.

"Demyx, what the hell happened to you?" oh god this was hilarious he was dripping wet "Don't laugh Roxy, A angry Zexion with a bucket of water is not a good mix" Demyx pouted "He's just playing hard to get".

"Yeah whatever Dem" Sora turned around took one look at Demyx and jumped out of Rikus arms much to his annoyance.

"Oh my god, Dem, you're soaking, let me get you a towel!" The brunette left to get a towel for the dripping Demyx.

"You're such a idiot, I'm going to hi five Zexion next time I see him!" the redhead laughed. Demyx pouted once again; it's only cute when Sora does it.

"Here, Demyx" Sora said while passing him a towel "We were just about to watch another movie, sit anywhere" Demyx nodded smiling at Sora.

"Thanks So" He walked into the lounge room, taking a seat where Axel was seated, before Sora sat back down next to Riku, resuming their cuddling positions priority number one: kill Riku.

"Rox, your turn to pick a movie" I nodded, walking over to search for a movie to watch. Fuck yes, we are so going to watch Jurassic Park.

I placed the movie into the Dvd player and hit play. I went to move back onto my seat, only to see that it had been taken up by none other than Axel "Hey! where am I meant to sit?"

Axel just smiled "Well, you could sit on the floor?" I glared, if anyone was sitting on the floor, it was Axel "Or you could sit here" I didn't get a chance to choose because the Redhead pulled me onto him wrapping his long arms around me, "Is the floor still an option?" I asked, bending my neck to look up at Axel.  
"Nope" I sighed, it wasn't that bad, and I couldn't escape his embrace even if I tried. I let myself relax and lent back onto the redhead. I couldn't see it, but Riku was smiling at this; not smirking but a genuine smile.

* * *

I think Roxas had fallen asleep somewhere through the third movie, Larxene had left just after watching Jurassic Park. Marly and Demyx were sleeping now; leaving only me and Riku awake.

"He's so fucking cute" Riku looked at me, Sora was curled up on his lap.

"Yeah, only when he doesn't want to rip your throat out" I disagree, Roxas was always cute, he just wasn't as scary when he was asleep; Asleep on my lap, he hadn't bothered to move, not that I would have let him.

"You really like him don't you?" I shrugged, looking at the sleeping blonde, and smiled; yeah I really did like Roxas "What's the story behind spiky do you like him or are you just trying to piss off Roxas?" Riku narrowed his eyes.

"Being able to piss off Roxas is just a plus" Knew it "It doesn't matter anyway, Sora's just being nice, he's as straight as a pole." I had to withhold my laughter in fear of waking up Roxas; I don't think I'm prepared for Morning Roxas

"Straight as a fucking slinky Riku, I mean, like seriously, he's like as flaming as my hair."

"Whatever Axel" Riku faked being annoyed, he was actually quite happy with my hypothesis.

"You might have chance Riku think about it" I sung.

"Can't say as much for you, Roxas hates your guts" Um, hello? Who's asleep on my lap?

"Lies, he loves me, I mean, who wouldn't?" I ran my hand through Roxas' hair, I had to, it looked so soft.

"You're such a creep Axel" Like we already didn't know this.

"But you love me" Riku likes to think he hates me, but deep down he loves me.

"Go to sleep Axel" Riku said, clearly he was done with this conversation. I'll have to thank Demyx for flooding his house.

* * *

I hated mornings. They always meant I had to remove myself from a warm bed and go and do other things I'd much rather not. Something was tickling my nose, so I forced my eyes to slowly open, only to be met by the sea green eyes of Demyx and a camera phone, wait what?

"What are you doing Demyx?" I grumbled. Demyx just took another photo.

"Oh my god, you're too cute Roxy, why can't you be like this all the time?" he took three more photos.

"Give me that" I reached for the phone, trying to sit up, but I was being held into place. I looked to see what it was holding me in place. It was Axel, he had a death grip on my body and was fast asleep "Uh what the fuck, Demyx get him off me" Demyx just shook his head. Riku clearly was awake because he was laughing like a maniac.

"You're so screwed Roxas, there's only one way to get him off you" Oh god

"Tell me, I'll do anything" Seriously I couldn't even breath.

Riku was holding a cup of water "Are you sure about this Roxas? Axel's more of a hell demon than you when he wakes up" I doubt that.

"Ready" I nodded. Demyx stood closest to the door. I didn't know what happened until Riku and Demyx were running out of the room, leaving me with a very asleep Marluxia and a very awake and dripping wet Axel "It was Marluxia, I swear" with that I ran out of the room.

Everyone was standing in the kitchen when I came running in, "Riku, he's going to kill me" I said between gasps of breath.

"Better you than me Roxy" I rolled my eyes at Riku, spotting Sora in the kitchen.

"What are you doing Sora?" he better not be trying to cook, Remember last time with the freezer.

Sora was about to answer my question "..Hi Axel" Sora spoke while taking a few steps back. I turned, to see Axel standing behind me, his hair plastered to his face, "Good morning Sora, doesn't it feel like the perfect day to murder a certain blond?" I let out an eep, as Axel had me wrapped in his death grip again.

"Can we not kill my brother in the kitchen? Mum would flip if you got blood all over the tiles" Sora you're a sucky big brother.

"Are you going to say sorry Roxas?" Axel was loving this.

"Sorry Roxas" I smirked

"You little shit, I don't think I want to let you go now" Axel was trying his best to keep a serious face, but failing. Then her looked like he had an idea.

"Sora, is Roxas ticklish?" Axel smirked

"Extremely" Reminder, if I survive Axel, kill Sora. And with that, Axel started tickling my sides.

"Say you're sorry Roxas" he was laughing, and I was gasping for breath, as he continued to tickle me.

"Okay...okay.. i'msorryAxel!" He stopped, still holding me in place

"What was that Roxy?" His face was only centimeters away from mine.

"I said I'm sorry Axel," I paused "but your eyebrows are still stupid!" I smirked. Axel tried to hide a half smile, not moving from his place in front of me.

"You want to say that again?" his nose was almost touching mine, I could do nothing but stare into Axels acid green eyes. I gulped.

"Okay, okay. That's enough of that!" The person who broke the silence was Riku. He was covering Sora's eyes, much to Sora's displeasure. Axel pulled away from me, and I knew I must be blushing by how hot my face felt. Axel saw me, and he smirked. He pulled his wet hair into a pony tail.

"Riku let go of my face" Sora demanded, Riku did just that.

"Sorry Sora, you didn't want to witness that" Sora crossed his arms.

"Whatever" Sora said, walking out of the kitchen, followed by Riku and then Demyx. Leaving only me and Axel in the kitchen.

"You coming? Or do I have to carry you?" I looked up at the redhead.

"I can walk" I said as I made my way out of the kitchen.

"That's a shame, I kinda wanted to carry you" Axel said quietly.

"What did you say?" I asked, opening the door the the lounge room Marluxia was still asleep, Demyx was texting someone and Sora was sitting cross legged next to Riku and he was, playing with his hair? What? "Sora what the fuck are you doing?" Riku didn't seem to mind, he actually looked quiet happy with all of the attention he was getting from the brunette. Sora just shrugged and continued doing as he was.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, we watched a few more movies and hung out in the loungeroom. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, maybe I won't have to kill Sora for this weekend. But he was bound to do something else to piss me off, so maybe not. Marluxia was first to leave, claiming to have to get ready for a date with Larxene, and if he was late, she would electrocute him with her taser She keeps it in her purse, is that even legal? Demyx left soon after, he still had a lot of water to drain out of his house and music magazines to hang out to dry.

It was around two when Riku and Axel had to leave, Leon was expecting Riku home to help with some housework or something. From what I have gathered, Riku and Leon are the only two living in an apartment downtown. Leon works two jobs, so he can't often drive Riku places. Axel lives in the same apartment building as Riku, he said something about living with his older brother Reno.

Riku told Sora that if he needed any help with maths to just give him a call; I believe this was just an excuse to give my brother his number.

After I had pushed Axel out of the door, denying him of his "Parting kiss goodbye", I made my way to the dining room, where Sora was currently sitting, he was staring down at my phone. "You missed a call from mum" He said sullenly, not looking up from the phone.

"If it's important Sora, she'll call back" It was true, my mother wasn't known for giving up easily. Sora nodded, he wasn't taking this well. ~What hurts the most Is being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away~ as if on cue my phone started flashing. Sora looked at me as if asking if it was alright to answer for me. I nodded and he pressed answer.

"Hello mum?"

"Sora? Hello sweetie how are you?" Sora was smiling just hearing mums voice.

"I'm good mum, so is Roxas. Is there something you needed?" Mum wouldn't call just to check up on us, she knew we would be fine.

"I'm just calling to say I might be a bit longer at work, but don't worry I'm sending Cloud to keep an eye on you" Sora's face dropped. I sighed, motioning Sora to hand the phone to me.

"Hey mum, what was that?" I asked.

"Oh, hello Roxas. I was just telling Sora that I'm sending Cloud to keep an eye on you two while I'm away. I might be home later than expected. I love you" I sighed, days would turn to weeks, only to turn to months

"Okay mum, I'll talk to Sora. Have fun at work" I hung up the phone, looking at Sora, he look as if he was about to cry "You okay Sora" he nodded and looked away; Clearly he wasn't okay. "Come on, we have to clear the guest room for Cloud". Cloud is our older cousin, he is probably more antisocial than me, why he decided to come to Twilight Town other than to babysit me and Sora is beyond me. After we had cleared the boxes out of our guest room, I decided to play some Wii with Sora; kicking my ass in Mario always cheers him, up he cheats though, I swear.


	6. Lead the way

**Author's Note:**My computer keeps trying to correct 'Pissy' to 'Sassy' so it kept coming out as Saix was a Sassy as ever. It was amusing. Anyway i actually like this chapter so enjoy. Enter Cloud.

**Disclaimer:** Is Kingdom hearts still rated 'G'?, Yes? That's because i do not own it. I also don't own any of the characters, not that i wouldn't like to, i mean what?

* * *

Monday came around quickly, Mum hadn't told us when Cloud was going to get here, so we assumed it was sometime this week. I was barely alive this morning, because a certain Redhead decided it would be an ingenious idea to call me at 2am in the morning, telling me that he thinks he left his phone at my house:

"Good Morning Rox.." I didn't let Axel finish, it was 2am in the fucking morning.

"This better be important. Do you know what people do at night Axel?" I asked.

"Well I have a few ideas..." I groaned

"No, they sleep Axel, which is what I was just doing"

"Sorry Roxy, um I think I left my phone at your house, would you mind if I picked it up after school tomorrow?" I pulled the phone away from my ear looking at the screen at Axels caller ID.

"Axel, you're calling me from your phone now" He didn't think this through did he?

"Oh, uh right. Don't worry Roxy I found my phone" He chuckled nervously, and I rolled my eyes.

"You know Axel, if you want to come over you just have to ask" I don't know what made me say this, knowing him he would just show up without my consent.

"Oh right, okay, I'll let you get back to sleeping now Roxy" I sighed. Finally, sleep.

"Night Axel" Does he even sleep?

"Goodnight Roxas" The line went dead, and I attempted to fall back asleep. My attempts failed. If I killed Axel tomorrow, it would be his fault.

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes; I was so tired, I didn't think it was possible. But Sora, being the oh so happy morning person he is, decided to give me a wake up call, which consists of loudly opening my door and pouncing on my bed demanding me to wake up.

"Roxas! Wake up!" I pulled the blanket over my head, there was no was I was getting up. Sora yanked the blanket away from my grasp "Roxas you lazy bum, get out of bed" when I didn't move, he narrowed his eyes at me "Don't make me drag you" He sounded serious; Sora might look weak, but he isn't.. he really isn't.

"You wouldn't" I opened my eyes to see the grinning face of Sora.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Before I knew it, he was pulling me off the bed by my feet. I hit the cold floor with an audible bang. At least I was awake now.

"I hate you, so much Sora" I sat up, glaring at my brother.

"Love you too Roxy, now don't make me late for class" and with that, he left my bedroom. I groaned, and got ready for school, not bothering to fix my bed hair. I dragged myself downstairs; today was going to be fantastic..

The trip to school was bearable, mostly because Sora let me listen to my pick of music, I think he was afraid to ask me to change it, I was his ride to school and he knew I would stop and make him walk if he pissed me off too much. Pissing me off was easy on a regular day, but a day when I hadn't got any sleep? Let's just say it was unlikely for today to end without a few casualties.

The school looked the same as always, except the ridiculous red scrawl was poorly painted over. It would be a lie if I said it was an improvement. Sora saw Riku walking into the school just as I had parked, and I didn't have to yell at him to hurry his ass into the building because he soon took after Riku.

I sighed. First stop of the day, my locker. I made my way to where my locker was located. I had the code memorized, but for some reason I kept messing it up, and I was getting extremely frustrated. Six more tries, and about sixty muffled profanities later, I had it. I swung the locker door open with enough force to break it; I assumed it would have broken, that is if it hadn't hit Axel. Hard.

"Shit Rox, you trying to kill me?" I turned to glare at Axel who was holding his forehead.

"Maybe" I turned away from Axel, pulling out my History books.

"That really hurt, you know?" Yeah it sounded like it hurt. I looked at Axel, what did he want me to do? Kiss it better?

"What, do you want me to kiss it better?" I replied sarcastically,rolling my eyes.

"Yes, actually." I gave him a look that read What-the-fuck-you-can't-be-serious. He bent down so we were face to face "Aren't you going to kiss it better Roxy?" I'm pretty sure if I wasn't dead tired, I would have been blushing like mad. Axel was smirking at me. No way I was going to let him win this time.

"Okay" I replied, Axel stopped smirking, as his eyes widened.

"W-what" He replied intelligently

"I said I'd kiss it better" I repeated. Axel looked stunned, and I had to keep myself from laughing. How the tables have turned. Axel realized what I was doing and he didn't stop himself from smirking.

"Well, come on then Rox" he challenged me, i lifted up my hands gripping his face; I'm not sure what made me do it, was it just because it was a chance to screw with Axel? I blame being tired, yup that's it, I was tired. My lips were centimeters from his still red forehead and then the first period bell rang, and I pulled away, making my way to history.

"Can I call a raincheck on that kiss Roxas!?" the redhead yelled from the locker. I walked into the classroom, pretending I hadn't heard him.

Axel, cursing the bell, took Roxas' silence as a yes.

I was the first to arrive in History. Zexion was attempting to read a book, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, he was barely keeping his eyes open. I took my usual history seat at the front of the class. Axel came walking threw the door holding his history book.

"Can't get away from me that easy, Rox" the redhead took his place next to me. He noticed Zexion, who still looked oblivious to his surroundings "Zex, what the fuck happened to you?" Zexion looked up clearly not amused "You look like you were hit by a train" Well, it was true, he didn't look too good.

"You can blame Demyx he is tenacious, that stupid sitar he plays until early hours of the morning, that boy is incorrigible" Zexion collapsed into his book in fatigue. I looked over to Axel "Zexion lives with Demyx?" I guessed Zexion pulled his head up and glared at me. Axel smirked.

"Oh Roxy, he wishes. He and Zexy over here live in the same apartment building, much to Zexion's displeasure" Uh that makes more sense.

"Maybe if Zexion gave into Dems, uh, boyish charms, he'd get to like it" At this Zexion scoffed, clearly fed up with all this talk of Demyx.

"Boyish charms, more like borderline stalking" The second bell rang and the few other students wandered into the class. Zexion stood up and addressed the class without enthusiasm.

I turned to my book, flipping to the assigned pages, ready to complete my work so I could go home and sleep. Maybe even play a game or two with Pence or Hayner.. I tried so hard to focus on my work, maybe I wasn't as bad as Zexion, but I was really fucking tired. My eyes were drooping, the only thing keeping me awake was Axel, who was giving Zexion a lecture on why Demyx is a perfect love interest, with good music taste. Zexion rebutted this with the fact that his carpet was still damp from the flooding incident; Demyx lives above Zexion apparently. Poor Zexion looked like he was ready to off himself right then and there.

Saix was as pissy as ever, a couple of kids walked in three minutes late and he made them recite A-F of the dictionary in front of the class; it was brutal. I think the only reason I didn't fall asleep into my English textbook was out of fear that if I did, Saix would have me quartered. I'd rather keep all my limbs, thank you very was over after what seemed like an eternity. Only lunch, and three more periods, and then I get to sleep. That's my motivation for the day.

I made my way to the Lunch room, Marluxia and Larxene were already seated in their usual spots. Sora, much to my surprise was seated alone; maybe something happened to Riku, maybe the police finally found out that he was stealing L'oreal in the masses. I took a seat next to Sora, collapsing on his shoulder, sleep is a good idea. Sora looked at me, a smirk crossing over his face "Aw, is little Roxy tired" he mocked. I only moved so that he could see me glare at him.

"Where's the Oh So Famous Riku?" Also known as Sora's favorite subject to talk about in his free time. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know, I think he's with Ax and Dem, wherever they are" Right, where are they anyway, I've gone almost two hours without needing to file a lawsuit against Axel. As if on cue, the three collapsed onto the table. Well, Demyx and Axel collapsed rather dramatically, Riku just sat on the other side of Sora. I didn't spare him a warning glare. "Paainn!" Demyx rolled around on the table, he looked like a dying fish. I poked Axel in the arm, and he looked up from the table.

"What's up with you two?" I asked; they looked as if they had just run a marathon whilst getting chased by rabid chocobos.

"It's the new PE teacher, he is ruthless!" How bad could one period of PE be?

"He scares me, he doesn't talk, but he's just so urgh" Demyx added, not looking up from the table.

"I didn't think he was that bad" Riku shrugged.

"He made us run, like, six laps" Demyx pauses "What kind of name is Sky anyway"

"His name was Cloud dumb ass" Riku pointed out, Demyx just shrugged

"Close enough, he is still evil" Sora looked at me

"Does he look like a taller, more emo version of Roxas?" Sora asked, seriously, I don't look that much like Cloud.

Axel sat back up "Yeah, but he isn't as cute" I rolled my eyes.

"That's my cousin you're talking about" I pointed out, Sora was already up.

"I'm going to go see Cloud, ok?" As much as Sora misses mum, he really likes Cloud; I don't know how, Cloud is the poster child for "I hate everything". And with that Sora was out of the room. Unlike him I could wait until the end of the day to see Cloud.

"I'm not sure if I should be more scared of Cloud or you" Axel stated. I glared at him half heartedly.

"Oh, definitely me" Axel grinned. I looked away rolling my eyes.

Sora didn't come back throughout lunch, I don't know how he could have taken that long talking to Cloud. I don't think he is even able to make a conversation last longer than three minutes, but then again, it is Sora we're talking about. I somehow managed to get through the day, only falling asleep once in last period; I wasn't caught, and I still have all of my limbs.

I was going to skip going to my locker again for Sora's sake; he would freak out if I wasn't waiting beside the car when he got out of class. But as I was walking out of class, Sora all but tackled me, speaking faster than I dreamed humanly possible. He told me that he was getting a lift home with Cloud, and he was really pumped about getting to ride on Fenrir. And with that, he went running down the hall. So today I guess I won't have to lug my overly full school bag home.

There we still many students around the lockers, it was so loud I could barely hear myself think. It didn't take me long to locate my locker, Axels red hair stood out like a beacon. I walked over to where Axel was stuffing his books into the top shelf, and Riku was leaning against the wall looking like he really didn't want to be there. Axel looked down to where I was standing, a grin spreading across his face

"And out of nowhere comes the Sunshine" Riku rolled his eyes checking the time on his phone.

"That line was horrible even for you" I placed my bag into the lowest part of the locker.

"Yeah. Well, had to try it once, you know" He shrugged, and I closed the locker "This is the first time I've seen you after school, what gives?" Axel questioned.

"Sora got a lift home, so I wasn't in a rush" Riku looked up from his phone at the mention of Soras name.

"Who'd Sora get a lift home with? Do we know them?" Riku spoke a bit too fast. Axel chuckled. Riku's so obvious it's kinda sad, but I decided against making up a story about Sora getting picked up by some guy to spare Riku any more embarrassment.

"Don't call the police, he got a lift home with Cloud" I explained. Riku calmed down now that he knew that Sora was safe. "Anyway, I better get going before Sora drives Cloud over the edge" Sora has that effect on people.

"Riku and I were going to go to Xigbar's, Do you want to come?" I thought about it, it's not like I have anything better to do.  
"Yeah, alright, just give me directions and i'll meet you there?" Axels face lit up.

"I'll drive with you" before I could protest, he was digging his bike keys out of his pocket and throwing them to Riku ."Take care of her, I swear to god if I see one scratch, I'll dye your hair cotton candy pink!" He threatened.

"Whatever" Riku walked out of the building.

Axel turned to me "Lead the way."


	7. Don't talk, just kiss me

**Author's Note:** Okay so this might be the last chapter for a while because my writing has finally caught up with me, i also have to study for exams. I N other news though i finished my cosplay yay good job 10/10 A++. I'll stop talking and give you the Akuroku you've been waiting for. Don't drown in the fluff.

**Disclaimer:**Are Roxas and Axel wearing clothes while sitting on the clock tower? Yes. That's because i don't own Kingdom Hearts. I also don't own any of the characters.

* * *

I unlocked the car and slid into the driver seat. Axel slid into the passenger seat, and he looked around the car.

"Nice, is this yours?" I pulled out my phone preparing to send a text to Sora explaining why I would be late home.

"Nah, it's my mothers, I use it when she's away, so it might as well be mine" I sent Sora a text saying that I'm with Axel and I'll be home late. Probably not the best choice of words because Sora texted me back almost instantaneously saying that he owed Riku $20."So, directions? I don't plan on spending my afternoon in the school parking lot" I plugged my phone into the dock but decided against playing music until I got directions from Axel.

"Right" Axel proceeded to give me directions to the person named Xigbar's house. I pulled out of the parking lot, forgetting to play music. Axel picked up my phone "Do you mind if I choose some music?" Hopefully his music taste wasn't as bad as Soras.

"Sure, whatever" Axel smiled and proceeded to scroll through my music settling on a song by Mindless Self Indulgence. It took me less than two seconds to recognise what song was playing, and I contemplated throwing myself into a towering inferno. I looked over to Axel who was lip singing along to the song; not what I was expecting to see. The music cut out and my phone started to ring, but like the safe driver I am I asked Axel to answer it : "Who's Elena?" Axel asked before answering it. Shit.

"It's my Mum, could you answer it" I prepared myself for the game of 20 questions I would soon receive from my mother.

"'Ello Roxy's phone" if I didn't have both hands on the wheel I would have facepalmed so hard right then.

"Roxas? Who is this?" I could hear my mother through the phone, she was speaking that loudly.

"This is Roxas's one true love, the name's Axel, got it memorized?" I'm going to kill him, I really am.

"Sorry? Could you hand the phone to Roxas" My mother demanded.

"Sorry, can't do he's a bit busy at the moment" I didn't want to know what my mother was thinking right now.

"Axel put it on speaker" Axel sighed as if I had ruined his fun, he put it onto speaker.

"I'm driving, Sora's at home with Cloud and no, Axel is not my boyfriend is that all?" I knew all she would want to know is if Cloud had arrived today.

"So Cloud arrived safely, good to hear. Please pass the phone to Axel again" Axel who was already holding the phone sent me a look. I just shrugged. Turning it off speaker, he put the phone up to his ear. His usual smirk was still in place, but it soon dropped from his face. Widening his eyes, the colour drained from his face. I've never seen Axel looks as terrified as he did now. I couldn't help but laugh, if only Demyx was here with that camera phone of his.

"O-Okay. Yes. N-Nice talking to you too" Axel pulled the phone away from his ear hanging up, he looked down at the phone and then to me "I think she just threatened to permanently maim me if i touched her quote Baby Boy" Well, that sounds like my mother. Axel still had a look of pure terror on his face "Turn here" I turned at the street.

"Yeah that's my Mum. Rethinking this friendship yet?" I questioned. Axel smirked again, shaking his head.

"Fuck no, I love a challenge Roxy" I smiled, I'm glad, I actually don't mind spending time with Axel all that much "Pull in here" I pulled into he house that Axel's bike was parked in front of. I turned off the engine and got out of the car.

Axel and I walked to the front door. I could already hear the pounding music coming from inside, and I had to think to myself why I thought this was a good idea.

"Ready to meet a few of my friends Roxas?" This sounded like some kind of challenge. I nodded and Axel knocked on the door. Barely two seconds later, we were greeted by a man who may or may not have been dressed as a pirate.

"Yo, Axy. Who's this cutie?" Axel placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Xigbar meet Roxas, Roxas meet Xigbar" I offered a small wave; I've never been good at meeting new people. "Roxas is out of bounds by the way, so don't get any ideas" Axel threatened.

"Aw. Ruining my fun" Xigbar stepped out of the way so we could enter the house. I looked around the house, the house wasn't messy, per-say it just wasn't tidy. A few empty pizza boxes piled on the kitchen table. Axel, whose arm was still draped across my shoulder lend me into the loungeroom, Riku was lounging on the sofa, Marluxia and Larxene were playing some kind of card game with a platinum blond man with many ear piercings. What surprised me most though was that curled up in the corner of the couch was none other than my History teacher Zexion, who still looked like he was going to pass out.

"Axel, took your sweet time. Thought maybe you got Roxas purposely lost so that y.." Riku was stopped by Demyx's hand over his mouth. Demyx shot me a huge smile.

"Hey Roxy, didn't know you'd be here" He removed his hand from Rikus mouth, settling next to Zexion. I took a seat next to him once Axel had finally removed himself from my shoulders, to go and see something Xigbar wanted to show him.

"No Sora?" Demyx asked.

"No he went home with Cloud" I paused "Why is Zexion here?" I didn't expect a teacher to want to hang out with students after school.

"Zexy likes to think he's too good to hang out with us anymore now that he's a teacher" He hung an arm around said teacher "But we always persuade him" I nodded, so that's why Zexion and Axel always speak so closely with each other. The blond that was sitting at the table finally noticed that there was a new person in the room. He looked up from his cards breaking his poker face.

"Hello, who do we have here?" he got up off the stool and walked over to me "Names Luxord, you must be the kid Axel is so fond of talking about" He spoke with a strong accent; I couldn't put my finger on it but I'm guessing Port Royale, he reached out to shake my hand.

"Uh I guess, It's Roxas" I shook his hand.

"Well Roxas since everyone was rude enough not to ask, would you like a drink?" By drink I hope he means Cola because I don't think Cloud would be happy is i came home off my head.

"Uh. Sure. Thanks" Luxord left the to the kitchen, passing Xigbar and Axel as they came back into the room. Demyx moved away from the now sleeping Zexion to talk to Xigbar "Xiggy, mind if I change the music? Pleasse" Demyx begged.

"Sure whatever Dems, Just not that Sitar crap you played last time" Demyx pouted

"It wasn't crap, it was pure genius I mean like wow" Xigbar patted Demyx on the shoulder.

"Uh-huh. Keep believing that Dem" Demyx stuck his tongue out and skipped to the music player, switching the song to something by The Killers.

Axel walked over to where I was sitting and sat in the now vacant seat next to me, hanging his arm around me shoulder like he always did.

"Hello" He smiled

"Hello" I decided to play along "Come here often?" He smiled.

"Ha, I wish" I gave him a blank look, but before I could reply, Luxord returned with my Cola, handing it to me he sat in the seat that Riku had just moved from.

"So how long have you two been dating?" I inhaled my drink and started coughing. Riku, who was sitting on the other couch, thought this was hysterical and started laughing. Finally, having regained my ability to speak, I spluttered to Luxord.

"We're not dating" What was it? Assume Roxas had a boyfriend day?.  
Luxord looked generally surprised at this.

"You're not? I just assumed that since Axe.." Axel sent a warning look towards Luxord "Oh. Ohhh right" Luxord smirked, getting back up and walking towards the table he was playing cards at before, "How about a game?, Everyone's in" It sounded like I didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Demyx wake up Zexion. He's not getting out of this one" Axel ordered. Demyx looked all to happy to comply.

"Happily" Demyx processed to pounce on the shorter man screaming his name. Zexion proceeded to freak out, with a look of pure terror painted on his face; Much like the one Axel wore whilst talking to my mother.

Before I knew it, it was 10pm on a school night, and we were halfway through our third game of poker. Xigbar had this rule about when poker was played in his house, and that rule was if Luxord was there by no means do you play with money because some people like to eat. So that is the reason I and 60% of the other players are sitting in only our boxers and socks. Riku and Larxene both have managed to keep most of their clothes on; Riku still wearing jeans and Larxene still wearing her pants and a bra that showed more than it hid. The game had started with Luxord saying he'd go easy on me since I hadn't played before.

Never in my life had I played poker. Minecraft yeah, but never poker. I, being so new to the game, assumed that Axel would be able to help me. It was foolish move on my behalf. Axel must really suck at this game, or he must be incredibly smart, because now he had the excuse to look at me while I only wore my Boxers, which had the pattern of small Gummie Ships throughout them; Like Axels were any better though, they were like those from a horrible comic with the hearts.

I looked at the time on my phone that lay on the bench, it was past 10 and I had six miss calls from Sora wondering where I was, and if i had or had not been brutally murdered by a man with an axe. I sighed, I would have to leave now, and it was probably a good thing too. I would rather not have to go home stark naked.

"I'm sorry, but I think I have to leave now, or my brother will have my head" I stood up from the stool I was currently sitting on.

"Does this mean you forfeit Roxas?" asked Axel was shaking his head next to me, clearly he knew what was to come of this.

"Uh yeah I guess" Zexion sighed, and Demyx's eyes lit up.

"Do you know what that means?" Luxord questioned. Clearly I didn't.

"Forfeit Dare!" Demyx yelled. I raised an eyebrow, looking at Axel.

"Forfeit dare?" Axel shook his head.

"That's the part of the game where it becomes a prepubescent girl sleepover, and someone gives the loser a dare" This wasn't going to end well.

"Right. Whatever" I looked at Luxord "What do I have to do before I leave?" I asked

"I'm not sure. Any idea's Dem?" Oh god a dare from Demyx? I better dig a hole to climb into right now.

"YES!" he shouted "I dare Roxy, to kiss Axel!" My stomach dropped. I had to do what?

"W-What? Why Axel? Why not Riku or-or Larxene?" Riku looked shocked, Marluxia glared at me.

"Because Riku likes Sora. Duh, and Larxene she'll- she'll kill you" He stammered at that last part and Larxene just smirked.

"B-but what about you or Xigb-" My rambling was cut off when Axel stood up and pressed his lips against mine. At first my eyes widened in shock of what was happening, but then I melted into the kiss. Nothing else mattered at that moment, I even managed to ignore Xigbar's wolf whistle and Demyx's fangirl squealing A few seconds later I realized what had happened, and I pulled away. My face felt hot, and I swear I was almost as red as Axels hair. I looked up at Axel, who was smiling at my shocked but extremely red face. I looked around at everyone who had just witnessed that; they all didn't look as shocked as me. I regained my composure.

"R-ight. Okay, I've gotta leave now" I quickly picked up my clothes from the floor, not bothering to put them on to save time. I ran out the door, almost tripping over in the progress to my car.

I pulled into our driveway. Cloud had left room for the car by parking Fenrir on the grass. I turned the engine off and then the memories of tonights events came back to my mind: I just had my first kiss in the house of a stranger who I had met hours beforehand, Standing in my underwear. From a guy I had met barely a week ago. I smiled to myself, maybe moving to Twilight Town wasn't such a bad idea after all.

I picked up the clothing the I had thrown onto the passenger seat in my haste to get away from Xigbar's house, planning to get dressed before I went inside to a freaked out Sora. I put on my jeans without a problem. I then lifted up the shirt, it must have been five sizes too big for me, I couldn't help but laugh. I was about to walk into my house wearing Axel's shirt. I smiled to myself, today had ended better than I thought it would.

I quietly opened the front door, hoping that everyone was asleep. But as soon as I closed the door behind me, Sora jumped up from the couch. He had the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

"Where have you been Roxas? I texted you like seven times. Clouds going to shove his buster sword so far up your a-" He paused finally taking in what I was wearing "What are you wearing?" I sighed, to tell Sora or not?

"I am wearing a shirt Sora" I pointed out. Sora rolled his eyes

"I can see that Roxas. But it's not yours so who's is it?" His eyes lit up "Oh my god, is it Axels?" He asked a bit too loudly.

"I don't know" I paused, a smirk appearing on my face "It could be Rikus" Sora gapped

"W-What? Huh?" His face was priceless. I chuckled.

"Idiot" I punched him lightly in the shoulder making my way upstairs "Don't worry Sora, it's not Rikus"

I closed my bedroom door. I vaguely heard Sora yell 'Knew it!", and I hoped it wasn't loud enough to wake up Cloud. I changed into my sleeping clothes and collapsed onto my bed, remembering how tired I was. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I woke up Tuesday and i realised something was wrong, the world must be ending. Because for once, I didn't feel like committing suicide just yet. I looked at the clock next to my bed, and it read 5:40. Somehow, even though I got to bed late, I was wide awake, and maybe today I would even have time to shower.

Before I knew it I was in the kitchen: fully dressed, fully awake and I was smiling. Sora came stumbling down into the kitchen, his wild bed hair was worse than ever. He took one look at me, and narrowed his eyes, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother" I could only roll my eyes at this.

"You're such an ass hat Sora, do you want food or not?" I asked, already knowing Soras answer.

"Yesss! I want food!" I pushed a plate of toast in front of my half asleep brother. He speared it with a fork "I'm taking toast and I'm taking names. What were you doing last night?" he took a bite of his food.

I shrugged "Stuff" I answered simply. Sora wouldn't take that as an answer.

"Well, Demyx sent me a very interesting photo, shall we see?" I almost dropped my plate onto the floor, Demyx wouldn't have. Would he?. Sora handed me his phone, and I braced myself as I clicked on Demyx's name. I sent Sora a look of confusion.

"Uh, Sora?" Sora looked up "This is a photo of Zexion. Asleep, next to something that I am pretty sure is a pool noodle. Sora, what the fuck?" Sora shrugged.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could explain" I shook my head, I really couldn't, what had they gotten up to when I left? I don't think I'm going to be able to look at Zexion the same anymore.

Cloud took this moment to walk out of his guest room. He took a look at Sora "Sora, get dressed for school" Sora sighed dramatically and slid out of his chair; Cloud was worse than me most mornings, it's best to just agree with him.

Sora was taking too long to get ready, he's always ready before me, why was today any diffrent? I sighed and continued pacing around the kitchen. Cloud looked up from his barely eaten toast

"Roxas, why don't you leave. I'll drive Sora" Good idea Cloud, maybe I would get to school on time. I nodded and walked out of the house, closing the door behind me; not slamming it, because I was in a good mood this morning. You could imagine the look of pure confusion on my face when I plugged my iPod into the docking station and the first song to play was "The Circle of Life". I was driving to school, not bringing a lion into the world. Clearly Sora had gotten to my iTunes once again, I'll have to remember to change my laptop password to something more complex than "seasalt"; it seemed like a good idea at the time. I sighed and hit the next song which happened to be a song by one of my favorite bands, today was going to be a good day.

~I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe'les I feel you next to me~ I hit the steering wheel in time with the music, finding a parking spot didn't prove difficult, without the time usally spend arguing with Sora. I had gotten to school earlier than usual.

I stepped out of the car slinging my near empty school bag over my shoulders. I plugged my headphones in and placed them into my ears, the current song instantly resuming itself ~Oh how I adore you Waking up to you never felt so real~ , I walked into the school building, not even bothering to observe how the white paint was already peeling off.

Only a few students were inside, finishing off homework from the night before or taking their time to flirt obnoxiously loud over the phone to their girlfriends. I rolled my eyes and headed to my locker. Placing my bag on the ground, I attempted the locker combination "8,1,3,2,1" to my surprise it opened first time, finally I had it memorized. I rolled my eyes at that thought, that sounded like something Axel would say.

As I was pulling out one of the many books I needed for the day out of my locker, I felt something being draped over my head. Everything went black. That's it I'm blind, I'll never watch the sunset again, good bye sweet vision. It took me a second to realize that I was in fact not blind, I just had something covering my face. Pausing my music I ripped the assaulting clothing from my head; clothing that happened to be mine.

"I'm sorry, it just wasn't my colour Roxy" And today had started off great. I stuffed the shirt into my bag, not looking Axel in the eyes " Hello? Earth to Roxas? You okay?" I mumbled something along the lines of 'I'm fine'; clearly that wasn't good enough for Axel. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that, speak up" He teased; he was smirking again.

"I said, shut up Axel, you idiot"

"And so he speaks, praise the lord" I glared at the redhead "and here I was thinking that I scared you away, and all it took was one kiss to cure your coldness" luckily for me Sora hadn't walked in at that moment, to stop Axel from shouting anything else out to the whole school I quickly place my hand over his mouth.

"No, seriously Axel, you need to shut up" I removed my hand. The redheads smile hadn't disappeared.

"Make me" there was a mischievous glint in his eyes, he had planned this.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" I questioned.

"Well, I still have that raincheck right?" he asked hopefully

"I thought you used that up the other day?" Axel placed a finger over my lips to silence me

"Shhh, don't talk just kiss me" I would have burst into laughter over the cheesiness of this situation if it wasn't for the lips being pressed to mine. I didn't pull away, and Axel made no move to deepen the simple kiss; because like it or not we were sill in the school hallway. Axel pulled away, smiling at my slightly dazed expression. I smiled and shook my head.

"That was so fucking cheesy"

"I know" he laughed "but it worked didn't it? You've fallen madly in love with me?"

"Whatever get's you to sleep at night Axel"

"More like keeps me awake at night" the redhead corrected me.

"What?" I hadn't heard that right

"What?" he smirked, and I narrowed my eyes at him. The sound of books being dropped onto the floor made both Axel and I turn around. Sora was standing behind what looked to be his school books with a dumbstruck face, Riku stood next to him and looked like he couldn't care less. I prepared myself for the worse, Sora was going to give me a lecture, I knew it.

I hadn't expected Sora's face to light up like the fourth of July, 'FINALLY!" he shouted, forgetting the books he ran towards me, almost tackling me to the floor. After about fifty 'I knew it's' Sora calmed down and stopped jumping up and down; I felt like I had just done six turns on the gravitron "Now you can be happy all of the time!" he exclaimed. From somewhere behind me, Riku pocketed $20.

I looked at Sora who was beaming at me and it finally set in; Axel my boyfriend?.

"Sora, what are you talking about we're not even dating" Well we weren't were we?.

"We're not?" Axel frowned from behind me.

"You're not?!" Sora questioned.

"No we're not, i've only known you like two weeks Ax" i frowned "I don't even know your last name, colour, first pet? we know nothing about each other" i sighed.

"Lea, It was red but now it's blue and Jeremy the ferret, Now Roxas would you like to be my Boyfriend?" i blushed.

"You had a pet ferret?" i questioned.

"Yes, but that's not important, do i have to get on one knee to do this?" i thought about it, it would be amusing to watch Axel beg but we were in a fast filling hallway do i decided against it.

"Fine" i answered

"Fine what?"

"Fine i'll be your boyfriend, now shut up before i change my mind" Axel grinned his cat like grin, and Sora continued to jump around like a maniac. Something in my chest jumped, What was this feeling?


End file.
